Vengeance
by Lusitania
Summary: Sequel to 'courage' A man from the past seeks revenge on Ray and plans to torture him. No OC. Raymari. CAUTION: Ths fic contains torture contents...you've been warned!
1. An unpleasant reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor do I own any of its characters

To all my "courage" fic fans, Rejoyce!!! This is the first chapter of the sequel. However, this fic contains more violence than its predessescor (You've been warned). Enjoy!!!

To all my beloved reviewers and readers, I would just like to point out that I am a male. Some got the idea that I'm a female due to the name "Lusitania". That name was derived from Mauretania's (Titanic's rival) sister ship.

**An unpleasant reunion**

The sun shone brightly over the mountains on a town in china. Its rays cast light shadows over a small house built for a small group of friends.

Mariah slowly opened her eyelids to the morning rays. Yawning, she sat up and stretched her arms as well as scratching her eyes to get rid of any sleep. After a few moments of contemplation on what happened yesterday, she got up, took a bath, got dressed and headed for the kitchen where the heavenly scent of fried eggs and bacon wafted through the air.

"Morning" Ray greeted her as he flipped another egg on its other side.

"Good morning Ray" she smiled at him. Since ray's arrival, she always looked forward to breakfast because he doesn't cook the typical noodles. Instead, he cooks some of the food he's seen throughout the whole globe.

It's been almost a week since they confessed their love to each other. The white tigers know this and constantly tease the couple. Both of them tolerate it as long as there's no media. Seriously, those guys would grab any story they could find and suck out the energy from their poor victims until there's nothing left but skin and bones.

"Morning everyone" a lazy faced Lee entered the kitchen yawning.

"Morning" both Mariah and Ray said in unison.

"Mmmm, something smells good" he said as he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Eggs!!!! And Bacons!!!" the lion faced man exclaimed as he claimed a seat and took his utensils.

"Come on Ray, I ain't getting any younger!!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, quit acting like a ten year old" with that, Ray set the food on the table.

"FOOD!!!" an all too familiar voice rang through the entire house as a newly awakened Gary, still in his PJ's, rammed the kitchen door, took a seat on the table and began devouring the first batch.

"GARY, quit hogging all the bacons you big lummox!!!" Mariah yelled as she desperately tried to get the plate off Gary's mouth.

"Don't worry Mariah, there's plenty more where that came from" Ray said as he turned the stove again "Uh-oh"

"What?" that was Lee, trying to pry the last piece of bacon from Gary's mouth.

"We're out of gas" Ray said trying the stove again but still, no flames. "I'm just gonna go buy some okay" with that, he grabbed his wallet and headed for the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you" Mariah stood up and chased the raven-haired neko-jin.

"Are you sure? There's no need you know?" Ray said concernedly.

"Yeah, I need to pick my dress at the laundry anyway" she dropped the dress she wore at the ball in the laundry to have it cleaned and up until now, she hasn't gotten it yet. After all, businesses like those are new to their village.

"Okay" with that, the couple departed.

--------------------

"Ray" a man with white hair whispered as he arrived in the mountains of china. "I'll make you pay for humiliating me at the Russian tournament" with that, the man entered the village.

--------------------

"Are you sure?" Ray asked Mariah concernedly. She proposed that they split up to save time since Kevin is about to wake up and Lee is getting hungrier by the minute. The gas store and laundry are on opposite directions.

"Don't worry Ray, the thugs that ambushed me are already arrested" Mariah assured he boyfriend.

"Okay" he said hesitantly as they started to walk away form each other. "Meet me here in thirty minutes okay?"

"Right" with that, they split up

--------------------

"Oh?" the white haired man whispered as his eyes fell upon a certain pink haired girl in the crowd. He recognized the girl. She was cheering for Ray during the Russian tournament. A smile made its way to his lips as he approached her.

"Excuse me miss?" he said. The girl turned to look at the one who called her.

--------------------

'_Where was it again?'_ Mariah asked herself as she looked left and right trying to find the laundry.

"Excuse me miss?" a voice called her from behind. She turned to the one who called her only to see a metal pipe collide with her head. She fell unconscious immediately.

--------------------

'_Where could she be?' _Ray impatiently thought as he scanned the crowd for the pink-haired neko-jin. It's been 45 minutes and still no sign of her. Worry is building inside him as the incidents of the previous kidnap attempt flashed through his mind.

Just then, he spotted something pink. He looked at it and his eyes widened in horror.

There she is, Mariah, slung over a shoulder of a white haired-man. He was smirking at him, turned and ran.

It took Ray a second to recover before he too ran and chased the man.

The white haired man smirked as he looked at his back to see the raven-haired neko-jin chasing him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!" Ray yelled but it only served to give the man a bigger smile.

The man turned to an alley and into an old abandoned warehouse. There, he dropped Mariah and tied her to a post. He then hid himself from view.

When he got there, he was sweating like crazy and breathing heavily. Ray looked around the warehouse for any signs of the white haired man but what he saw was Mariah, tied to a post and has a bleeding forehead.

"MARIAH!!!" he yelled as he rushed to her aid. He tore a piece from his clothes and tied it at her forehead to act as a Band-Aid. Just then, he heard some rustling noises behind him.

He turned sharply only to see a metal pipe collide with his head.

Pain shot through his entire system as the force of the collision slowly took his consciousness away. He looked at his attacker and recognized the face immediately.

"B-Bryan?" with that, the neko-jin passed out.

To be continued

Reviews are very welcome!!!


	2. Knives and Whips

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beybvlade nor do I own any of its characters

Here's chapter two and here is where the "fun" begins. Enjoy!! Mwahahahahaha!!!

**Whips and knives**

Ray groaned as he started to gain consciousness. He could hear a voice calling his name.

"Ray, Ray, Ray please wake up"

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Mariah in front of him, tied to a post. "Mariah?" he asked first lazily then realized the position she's in "MARIAH!!!!"

He tried to get her but found he couldn't. He found that his hands were tied together by chains attached to the ceiling suspending him a foot above ground. The same can be said for his feet as he looked down and saw a chain tying his feet together and attaching it on the floor. He is also completely aware that he's forehead is bleeding (since it's hurting like crazy and he could feel something wet by the side of his cheek) and that he is completely naked. Only his boxers remain.

"You awake?" an all too familiar voice snapped him out of his trance. Ray looked to his side and there, he saw Bryan with a knife on one hand and whip on the other. A fire is ignited beside the white-haired man.

"Bryan? W-what do you want?" Ray asked not yet believing what is happening.

"Revenge" the man simply said as he walked behind his prey.

"Revenge? For what?" Ray is getting confused by the minute as he looked at his back in hopes of keeping sight of the white-haired kidnapper.

"For humiliating me during the Russian tournament. You don't know what I endured after my defeat. People talked behind my back" Bryan replied gripping the whip tightly.

"That's it?" Ray retorted, curiosity being replaced by anger.

"What do you mean that's it?" Bryan gritted his teeth.

"What I mean is—" the raven haired neko-jin was unable to finish his sentence as the whip collided with the skin on his back creating a large wound. Blood gushed out of it as pain shot through his system. A loud, deafening scream escaped Ray's mouth.

"RAY!!!" Mariah screamed as she struggled against the ropes that bound her lithe form on the post.

"Shut up" Bryan exclaimed as he threw one of the metal pipes to the pink-haired girl knocking her unconscious once more.

"MARIAH…." Ray yelled, trying to desperately get out of the chains that seals his movements. "….BRYAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

"Oooh, tough one aren't we" Bryan smirked as he started to whip his poor prey's back several times. Blood splattered down the floor, across the walls and Bryan's face. The white haired man's grin widened as more screams of pure agony escaped his captive's lips.

Ray's fists clenched and twisted as his lips continued its duty of expressing his pain through loud, deafening screams. His back is hurting like crazy and his throat is getting dry and is also hurting with all the screams he's been doing.

"STOP!!! STOP IT BRYAN!!! STOP IT!!!" Ray begged his attacker. The pain is simply unbearable.

"Okay" Bryan simply said as he stopped the whippings. But his sadistic smile is still there.

Ray gave out a quick sigh of relief. The whippings have stopped but the pain hasn't. The wounds and lacerations he received are now burning like crazy. The neko jin clenched his teeth and fists twisted among the chains as he tried to desperately bare the pain. Just as he is starting to get a LITTLE bit comfortable, a horrible sting spread through his system as pain from his navel alerted other body parts about its injury….Bryan has stabbed him with the knife.

Bryan's eyes widened, teeth clenched and lips turned upwards to form a perfect face of a pleasured sadist as another loud scream escaped his prey's mouth. This scream, however, was more pleasurable to his ears as it was raw and somewhat broken due to the dry and sore throat of the neko jin.

The white haired man wanted to hear more. So, he twisted the knife to the left. Ray's scream got louder and his eyes closed tightly shut as he let tears run down his cheeks.

"How does that feel Ray?" Bryan asked with a smirk as he pulled the knife out.

Ray's response were mere gasps for air and give the sadist a pained look. Bryan liked what he's seeing. He went to the fire he ignited when his victim was still unconscious and heated the knife until it was red hot.

"Mariah…" Bryan heard his victim whisper.

"What was that?" Bryan turned his head to look at his prey still gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Mariah…" Ray repeated "…At least let her go….she has nothing to do with this" Ray said between heavy breaths.

"No way" Bryan bluntly said as he took a look at the knife that is now white hot. You can practically bend it. satisfied with the heat, he stood up and headed for his captive.

Ray's eyes widened as he saw the thing Bryan is holding.

"W-w-what are—wait….what are you going to do with that?" Ray stuttered as nervousness and fear crept through his entire nervous system.

Bryan stopped in front of Ray with a smirk steady on his lips. He lifted the knife and brought it up to Ray's face, near enough so that the neko-jin could feel the heat but far enough so that it doesn't touch the face.

Ray watched the knife in front of his face as Bryan moved it from left to right then down. Suddenly, a sharp pain coming from his navel shot through his whole body as Bryan pressed the white hot knife against the stab wound. Another long, painful scream escaped his dry, sore throat as the sadist pressed the hot steel surface of the knife against his skin more intensely.

"How does that feel Ray? To have your wound burned from the outside" Bryan smirked at his captive's pain.

Ray replied by screaming and struggling against the chains that tied him together. His eyes are tightly shut as tears finally streamed down his face. Then Bryan took the knife out. A sense of relief overcame Ray as he sighed. It was short lived however as Bryan did something more painful—he stabbed the wound again with the hot knife.

The neko jin's struggling became more violent. He could feel the knife cutting his muscles. He could feel its hot blade burn his insides as if trying to cook him alive. His head started to throb and his vision is starting to sway. _'Dammit!! Iv'e got to fight this' _he thought. But it's no use. The pain is unbearable, his lungs are screaming for air and his vision is swaying. Finally, he lost the battle to retain consciousness as his eyes rolled upwards then closed.

Bryan looked at his captive as Ray fell into unconsciousness. His head now hung loosely against his chest. The sadist smirked as he took the knife out.

'_Better get all the rest you need Ray…'_ Bryan thought as he looked at the Raven haired neko jin then to the pink one. _'…You'll be needing it'_

To be continued

So? What do you think? Good? Or Bad? Please put it in your review. They are very important because I need to know whether or not this fic is worth continuing.


	3. Needles and salt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 4…enjoy

**Needles and Salt**

'_Where am I?' _Ray thought as he started to gain consciousness once more. _'I can't move. Where am I?'_ His head throbbed and his back tinge. His navel burned and his throat sore.

Then, everything that happened yesterday came crawling back to him. _'MARIAH!!!' _Tried to get up but found out he couldn't. He's bound to a table.

'_Wait a minute…'_ Ray thought _'…I wasn't bound to a table before' _

He tried once more to get up only to regret it as a sharp pain shot through his entire system from his wrists and ankles. The neko jin hissed and looked up to see the source of his pain.

He was tied to a large table that stood vertically so he faces the wall instead of the ceiling. His hands and feet are bound far apart into an eagle position. The reason for his pain was due to the fact that he's bound not by chains, not by ropes but by VERY, VERY THICK AND SHARP **BARB WIRES!!!**

'_What the hell!!!' _He thought. Then, he heard some footsteps and in came his kidnapper with a box wrapped around one arm and lighter on the other.

"You awake?" Bryan asked with a grin as he walked up to the tied up neko jin.

"Bastard!!! What did you do to Mariah?!!!" Ray exclaimed, anger taking over his system.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Ray, you should know when to keep your mouth shut. As for Mariah, I released her when you were unconscious" Bryan replied, taking a seat in front of his raven haired captive.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling the whole story?" Ray said suspiciously. Bryan grinned at this.

"Yeah, I'm not…I dumped her in the dumpster a few yards from here"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Ray tried to charge at the man in front of him but it was a mistake as the barb wires cut his skin and forced him to slam back-flat into the table. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, trying to bear the pain.

"Hmph, that's what you get for being hotheaded, neko jin" Bryan smirked as he opened the box. Ray's eyes widened at the content—needles—thousands of them, maybe even millions.

"You know, I just noticed when I was trying you up to that table…" Bryan started as he heated each needles with the lighter "…your muscles are bigger than mine…their more toned than mine…and their more obvious than mine…" he continued as he took one heated needled and inspected it "…so…I decided to carve out those muscles of yours by outlining them with…" Then, Bryan slowly pressed one heated needle into the top middle of Ray's chest "…Needles".

Ray gasped and arched his back as pain surged through his system. He can't scream and the only thing he can do is gasp and draw short breaths. He can only watch as Bryan continued outlining his body with needles.

Bryan, although no screams can be heard, is more than pleasured by his prey's reaction. The gasps for air, the arching of the back, the widened, horrified eyes…all of those, so beautiful to see. He continued outlining his prey's body, the chest, the lines created by the biceps, in between the abdominal muscles and the muscle lines on the hips and legs. All needles were pressed harshly, but slowly (and agonizingly) into the spot.

After all the needles have been placed, Ray released a breath he didn't know he held for so long. He looked down on his body and his eyes widened in horror at the sight. Every muscle in his whole nervous system was outlined by the red hot needles. He could feel the hot steel burn his physique, he could feel the sharp points of the needle tear his flesh. He can't breathe properly for if he did, the skin would expand and pull on the needles that are in place.

Bryan took in the sight of his horrified captive. A grin made its way to his lips as he took note of Ray's wide eyes and mouth. It seems as if the neko jin had gone mute as he stared in horror of his outlined body. The sadist looked at his prey as it continuously inspect its whole body with terrified and horrified eyes. The neko jin looked at his arms—it was outlined with needles. Legs—outlined with the identical, red hot needles. Abdomen—it probably harbors the most needles as each of the six abdominal muscles have needles surrounding it.

Blood started to ooze slowly out of the pierced areas and Bryan decided its time for the next phase. He crouched down from his seat and looked inside the box he carried with him.

"Now where did I put that salt?" Bryan asked to no one in particular. It was just a way to startle Ray and it worked.

"S-s-salt?" Ray asked nervously looking at the white haired man with wide eyes. Bryan just grinned and took out a bucket of salt from the box. After letting Ray see it, he slowly and painfully removed each needle he put in place while savoring the reaction he got from the tied up figure.

The raven haired neko jin gasped once more and his reaction to when he was being stabbed with the same needles that are being removed now has returned: Gasping for air, Widened eyes and mouth, curling of fists and feet and of course, the arching of the back. His tears flowed freely down his cheeks once more.

After all the needles have been removed, Ray gave out a small sigh of relief but it was short lived as Bryan poured the bucket of salt over his wounds.

The young, neko jin's scream echoed throughout the whole ware house. A scream of pain, a scream of agony, a scream for mercy. But he'll get no mercy here and he'll get no help either. His only hope is that Mariah would…

* * *

Mariah opened her eyes with a jolt as the last pieces of her nightmare fade into the distance.

She just had a terrible nightmare. She had a nightmare about Ray and her being kidnapped by Bryan. And then Bryan mercilessly torturing her beloved slowly and painfully. That last things she saw were Bryan needling Ray's body and pouring a bucket of salt over him. Good thing it was just a dream, even though it felt so real.

With a sigh, the pink haired neko jin stood up but hit a metallic object instead. She also noticed the horrible odor of the room she's in.

'_Where am I?'_ she asked herself as she looked around. It's dark and smelly not to mention cramped. This isn't her room. Then it hit her.

The kidnapping. The torturing. Whips. Knives. Fire. Needles. Salt. Everything in her so-called dream wasn't a figment of imagination…it was real. It happened and right now, its probably continuing.

Using the strength she have at the moment, she pushed the metallic thing the her head hit a few moments ago and confirmed her suspicion…she's in a dumpster. The worst part is she doesn't know where.

* * *

Groans escaped his lips. Heavy, pained groans. He can't move…he doesn't want to move. Bryan has removed him from the table and placed him in a spot in the warehouse where the floor is littered with shards of glass and salt. He was laid there back-flat onto the objects. The salt burned his whip wounds and the shards of glass tore his skin.

There are no binds this time because Bryan knows Ray would be unable to walk. After all, just a few moments ago, while Ray was still tied to the table, he repeatedly hammered the neko jin's left leg until the bones cracked and broke. In fact, it was so broken that a segment of bone that connects the leg to the knee, tore off ray's skin and exposed itself to the outside. The screams that came from his prey were the most melodious so far.

The white-haired sadist looked at his naked prisoner. The boxers are nowhere insight now that he tore it off and the bare naked form of the once proud whit tiger now lay sprawled on a salty ground in an eagle form. He covered the front body with salt as well so the wounds would burn. Bryan also noticed that the poor boy's eyes have become lazy and is now half lidded. The golden orbs lost its shine. The long black hair that was usually in a neat and tidy pony tail is now loose and also sprawled here and there.

All in all, it was a sight that spells paradise for the sadist. But it spells hell for the poor victim.

Ray looked at Bryan who is now eating a steaming bowl of noodles with half lidded eyes. Every breath he took causes salt to rub over his wounds. The most painful so far was his leg wound. The bone was dislocated and broken and salt made it burn. He screamed and struggled for a few moments when Bryan was laying him down but soon realized it was futile and only made his wounds more painful. Also, the fact that he hasn't eaten anything has taken their toll on him.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Bryan walking up to him.

"How's it going, Ray?" Bryan asked with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Bastard" was all Ray could say at the moment.

"Oh, stubborn aren't we? We can fix that" Bryan said

Ray's eyes widened as Bryan took off his clothes and…

To be continued

Reviews are very welcome like always.


	4. Raped!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter four...Enjoy!!!

**Raped!**

Bryan took his clothes off and approached the already naked neko jin. Ray could only stare in horror as the sadist advanced. He backed away, wincing as the shards of glass and salt rub against his wounds but he doesn't care about that right now. He was going to be raped!

Backing away is not as easy as it sounds, especially if you have a broken leg. He backed away until he hit the wall. There's no way out…he's cornered!

Bryan made his way slowly towards his prey. Cornered, frightened, naked and vulnerable—pleasure served on a silver platter, that's what he is.

Using the last ounce of strength he had, the neko jin made a run for it. Or, more like a limp-run as he dragged his injured left leg along. Bryan just smirked at this and easily caught up with the 'running' victim.

The sadist pounced on the helpless neko jin and secured his movements.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!" Ray shouted over and over again "HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" but its no use…this warehouse is on an isolated part of the village and no one comes here anymore. Now, he knows how those kidnapped and rape victims felt.

Bryan shut down his prey's movements by injecting a small amount of Morphine Sulfate into his bloodstream. He mentally counted for ten seconds to pass.

'_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…' _He grinned, his pleasure doll has been secured _'…zero'_

Ray felt like he's swallowed cement as his body suddenly felt heavy to the extent that it sealed his movements.

Bryan flipped the boy over, looking at his naked form. Using his pointing finger, he slowly trailed along the red lines the needles made on the neko jin's body.

Ray's breathing became shallow as the sadist started grazing his hands over his body. "HELP!!! HELP!! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" He screamed once more. Bryan silenced him by kissing him harshly on the lips. The raven haired boy tried to struggle but all his efforts are futile. He's paralyzed, he's injured, he's defense less, and he's helpless!!!

He could only watch as Bryan take his innocence slowly and painfully away from him.

"Bryan…please don't do this" he begged but the sadist's ears are closed to his pleas. It only opens to his screams of pain.

The sadist ignored his prey's plea and continued licking the neko jin's body parts. With a small smile, he playfully bit the helpless boy's neck.

Ray hissed as Bryan's teeth sank in his neck. He could feel blood going out of the newly opened wound.

Ray's hiss only encouraged the sadist to move further. And further he moved as his tongue rubbed against the neko jin's chest, tasting the blood that seeped through the needles wounds. His hands, however, won't let the tongue get all the action as it somehow slipped under the victim's back and rubbed it up and down, pressing the whip wounds.

Ray could only gasp for air and hope for a miracle. Unfortunately, nothing would seem to come. He could only tremble as he felt his captor move down from his chest to his abdomen, doing the same thing that he did to his chest.

"Please stop, Bryan" he begged once more. Bryan replied by sucking in his manhood the harshly biting it. A small scream escaped the neko jin's lips as he arched his back high up. It's not a sign that he can move, its just a body reflex that the medicine can't erase.

Satisfied with his captive's reaction, Bryan backed away. He watched as his victim slowly relax, a little thankful the pain was slightly gone.

But a new pain entered Ray's system. A pain like no other. A pain that is enough to make him scream so loud that it would wake the dead. A pain caused by Bryan, forcing himself into his body.

* * *

The door flew open. Lee abruptly looked towards it.

"Mariah!!!!" He shouted as he saw the only female member of the team on the doorway, dirty, messed up and wounded.

Mariah leaned on the doorway, panting for air. Lee walked up to her. She's sporting a torn up, dirty shirt.

"Where's Ray? We've been looking for you for two days now" Lee said, pointing to the five police officers inside the room.

"Ray….Ray…" She panted breathlessly "…we have to help him!!!" she panicked

"Calm down Mariah!! Where is Ray? We need to know for us to help him" Lee said holding the girl by arms

"He-he-he's beinjg tortured…Bryan…he's torturing him!!!" Mariah's tears fell like water falls.

"Bryan? That guy from the Russian tournament?"

"YES!!!"

"Damn him. Where did he take you two"

"I-I-I don't know. He knocked me out and a woke up in a dumpster by the market place"

"I see" Lee turned away and put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Do you remember anything on where this Bryan took you?" A police walked up to Mariah. "Could you describe it for us?"

"Yes…" Mariah replied. "It's a barn yard, made with tattered rooftops. It's very dirty"

"That's a very vague description…" The police officer commented "…Do you remember anything else? Smell, sounds, anything?"

"Well…" Mariah tried to think carefully. Her boyfriend's life is on the line "I smelt wheat and heard a river"

"There's a small barnyard several kilometers from here. Its in the corner of a farm and beside a river. Do you think that's it?" Another officer approached them.

Intuition told Mariah to say yes…and she did.

* * *

Bryan packed his things up with a smile. This trip was more satisfying than he thought. Suddenly, the door opened.

"FREEZE!!!" Someone shouted

The white haired man turned abruptly to the sound to see five police officers pointing their guns at him. Behind are the white tigers.

"Heh, looks like you found me!" Bryan said with a smirk.

"Where's Ray?!" Mariah demanded

"Tch, you think I'll tell you"

"Bastard!" Lee spat.

"Is this the guy?" A policeman asked. Mariah nodded, glaring at the sadist.

"I see…Bryan, you are under arrest for kidnap"

* * *

"Where is he?" Lee glared at Bryan who is now handcuffed. They've been searching the entire warehouse for 30 minutes and still, they can't find Ray.

"I won't tell you" Bryan said with a smirk.

"Son of a—"

"Stop that sonny…" a police held Lee's knuckle that is about to collide with Bryan's face "…violence never looks good in a policeman's eye"

Lee simply tch-ed and stood up to help look for Ray again.

* * *

Mariah is walking along the farmland outside the warehouse like a zombie.

'_Ray…where are you? Please….please be safe. Please give me a sign' _She thought. Then, as if answering her request, she felt something beneath her feet.

'_Weird…' _She thought, stomping her foot down the ground_'This soil feels awfully soft. Like something's been buried here'_

Then it hit her. Her eyes widened in realization. "Shovel" she whispered. "I NEED A SHOVEL!!" she called out to the warehouse. She can only hope that her hypothesis is incorrect.

To be continued

Please review. Like in chapter two, your reviews are very, very vital this time because it will decide the flow of the story. Do you want Ray to live? Or die? Do you guys want a happy ending? Or a sad one? Put it all in your review.


	5. welcome home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its characters

**Here is chapter 5. enjoy!!!**

**Welcome home**

'_Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive'_ the phrase echoed in Mariah's head over and over again as she dug with her bare hands. They didn't bring enough shovels for everyone.

They dug for a couple more minutes until she felt something out of place.

"STOP" she shouted to those who are digging. If they dug a few more times, they might damage what's beneath the ground. Flicking some of the dirt away, Mariah now saw what they've been looking for.

Ray lay dying on the ground, curled into a tight ball with nothing covering him than his shirt, tied loosely around his waist to cover his manhood.

One police officer (the only female among the officers) suddenly looked away and puked. That's how bad the scene is. Lee, Kevin and Gary's faces contorted to that of pure anger.

Mariah, on the other hand, is just plain devastated. Her eyes wide in horror and what was once cute pink jewels turned to hollow orbs as it was clouded with tears that spilled down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Ray?" she whispered as she crouched down and reached down to caress his pale and bloodstained cheek. "Ray?" she repeated getting no response from the still figure.

The other individuals around her stared in pity as they watched the female neko jin reach lower and gently lift her beloved's head off the small ditch

Mariah's despair deepened as she saw the condition his face was when she got a good look at it. It was covered with more dirt and blood. Her lower lip trembled as she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks and gently embrace what's on her hand.

"Don't worry, Ray…" she whispered as she laid her cheek on top of his head and caressed the back of it with a free hand "…its all over. I'm here, we're all here. You're home now"

Without warning, rain started to pour over the farmland.

* * *

"He needs rest. About two months at the least. If you'd have found him 5 minutes later, he would've died from suffocation" The doctor explained to the white tigers.

They got there as soon as possible escorted by two police officers (the other three delivered Bryan to custody). When the doctor saw the condition his patient was in, he immediately ordered for an ICU.

"Don't worry Mariah, Ray's a strong guy. He won't die just from that" Lee comforted the pink haired neko jin.

Mariah numbly nodded. "2 months. That's all it would take right?" she said absentmindedly.

"Not exactly…" the doctor replied "…Rape victim's tend to be traumatized for long periods of time and have a tendency to become suicidal. Rehab often takes months, years even"

"Will my Ray undergo that?" Mariah looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"More likely than not" the doctor stared in pity at the girl.

"Will he turn suicidal?"

"That depends on his personality…" the doctor looked up at Lee.

"He's a strong guy…" Lee answered the doctor's silent inquiry

"Then he'll be alright…" the doctor smiled then left.

* * *

"Mariah, get some rest…its my turn for guard duty" Lee walked up to his female subordinate. But his command is futile. The girl is sound asleep on the chair, her head resting on her folded arms lying on the side of the bed. With a sigh, Lee took out some extra blankets from the cabinet and covered Mariah with it. Its gonna be a long two months for them and for Mariah

* * *

Small rays of sunlight peered through the hospital's room. Mariah groaned as she refused to let go of sweet peaceful sleep. More groans were heard inside the room.

'_Wait a minute'_ she thought as realization hit her _'That's not my voice'_

She immediately looked up to see Ray stirring in his bed then, open his eyes.

"Ray?" She asked not believing what she's seeing.

"Mariah?" Ray groaned as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of sleep "Where am I? What happened?"

Mariah simply stared at him for a considerably long moment then….she hugged him so tightly he started choking.

"You're back, you're awake" she said gleefully as tears of pure bliss escaped her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait. He whispered.

"I'm sorry for the wait too" a malicious voice said behind Mariah. Just then, she felt a small sting behind her neck. Then, her body fell sideways—she's been paralyzed.

"Hi, Ray…did you miss me?" the man said

"B-Bryan? How did you escape?" Ray stuttered as he tried to back away.

Mariah could only stare in horror as Bryan removed his clothes and Ray's and started to rape her beloved in front of her eyes.

She could hear him screaming as the pain engulfed his system.

"Stop it…." She whispered "….stop it please….stop it….STOP IT. YOU'RE HURTING HIM, STOP IT!!" she yelled. Then, Bryan stopped and looked at her with a sly smile.

Mariah could feel her blood run cold as Bryan maneuvered himself behind the raven haired neko jin and held a knife by his throat.

"No" she whispered but it was too late as Bryan slashed Ray's throat with the knife "NO RAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!"

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!" she shouted as she woke up from the terrible dream……inside her room.

To be continued

Reviews are very welcome.


	6. the grueling wait

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its characters

I am very sorry for the long update guys. By the way, thanks to all my reviewers. here is chaper 6

**The Grueling Wait**

"Where am I?" Mariah looked around. She knows exactly where she is but she doesn't know _why _or_ how_.

'_Was it all just a dream? The kidnapping? Bryan? Ray? Was it all a dream?'_ she asked herself. Somewhere, in the deepest corner of her mind, she hoped so. That way, she and Ray would still be together.

"You awake?" Kevin's voice snapped her out of her trance

She looked up at him with confusion evident in her eyes

Kevin need not to hear her question "We got sent back from the hospital. They won't allow anymore visitors until 4:00 noon"

"Why?"

"Ray is in _ICU_ Mariah. Visiting hours are shorter there than on the other rooms"

"I see"

Silence befell the two neko jins until Lee entered the room.

"Hey guys. Just got word from Gary that we can finally visit Ray"

* * *

"Ray?" Mariah slowly approached the sleeping figure with flowers in hand.

The still figure did not respond. It kept still, chest slowly rising and falling as his nose continue inhaling the oxygen provided by the oxygen mask.

He looked worse for wear. His tanned skin became pale beige. Wires are connected to his body here and there while his hair spread out to all directions.

Lee signaled for Kevin and Gary to leave the room and they did giving the couple some privacy.

"This is just like before huh Ray?" she smiled bitterly as she recalled the time when she was kidnapped by the gangsters and he protected her. Only this time, its worse. He's not only been beat up, he's been tortured and raped. He was buried alive with nothing to protect him but his torn up shirt.

He has such a heroic character. And inevitably, that became his own downfall.

He's been protecting not only her but his friends, relatives, even enemies against those who have no idea what justice means.

"Ray, when are you going to wake up?" it was a stupid thing to say. Even if Ray is awake, he won't be able to answer that.

"I miss you Ray, please wake up soon" she felt like crying then and there. It's so hard to see him like this. Lying there, imitating the dead.

"Please Ray, come back to me" she's now hiccupping and tears start to form in her eyes. She wiped it away with her hands.

She remembered how Ray would usually wipe her tears away with his hands and tell her to stop crying because it hurts him.

"Ray, I'm crying. Shouldn't you be wiping my tears out?" she joked trying to lure him out of his deep slumber.

She smiled bitterly again. That won't work and she knows it.

"Ray, please open your eyes, I want to buy you a shirt that matches your eyes. I want to make sure I got the right color, so please, why don't you open it for me?" it was another futile attempt and this one's more ridiculous. She knows that she won't forget his eyes. His golden eyes that would put any jewelry to shame.

She closed her eyes and let the tears pour out of it. The female neko jin forced not to breathe heavy sobs. But she can't help it.

She wiped her tears away again but they just kept coming on.

Then, a thumb touched her face. Her eyes widened as she looked down on the still figure. It was his thumb. Somehow, it managed to fly all the way up to her face. Slowly but surely, it moved across her cheek, putting an end to her train of tears.

Mariah smiled as the hand returned to its rightful place. Ray has granted her first wish. It's a reassurance that sooner or later, he'll grant the second one.

To be continued

I am _**EXCEEDINGLY SORRY **_for the long update. I was so busy with my all other fics. And no, its not that the other fics are more important than this one but because I ran out of ideas. That's the reason why this chapter is short

Please review


	7. Awaken!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its characters

Sorry for the long update guys. Here's chapter 7, enjoy!!!

**Awaken**

Mariah sighed as she finished arranging the flowers on the vase beside Ray. Its been 1 month and 25 days now and Ray is still in a coma with no signs of waking up. Sometimes, she even wondered if he would ever wake up.

"Ray?" she turned to look at her boyfriend. This past days were the worst of her life. Everyday, she entered the hospital with the high hope of seeing him awake and well only to be broken when she enters the room and see his pale, lithe form lying eyes closed on the hospital bed.

Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Mariah, I brought you lunch" Gary entered the room with a box in his hands.

"Thanks Gary, I appreciate it" with a look of gratitude, Mariah took the lunch box from Gary's hand and started eating on the bedside table.

Gary smiled dumbly and took a seat by the corner of the room.

"So, Ray hasn't woken up yet?"

Mariah shook her head "The doctor said that even if Ray were to wake up, it's not a 100 guarantee that he'll be the same. He said that the trauma induced by the sexual assault might leave a permanent damage on Ray's personality and even on his mentality" Mariah lowered her head as grief threatened to take over her system.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lee, looking down on her.

"Ray's a strong guy not only physically but also emotionally and mentally. Remember, among all of us, he is the only one who can keep his temper o\under control" Lee explained to Mariah. After all, he is the one who knows Ray better than anyone else.

Mariah forced a smile "Your right Lee, I just have to keep my faith on him, that's all"

Despite the brave face she's putting on right now, inside, Mariah is suffering. Suffering from guilt. After all, its no hidden truth that she did nothing to help Ray get out of the warehouse. In fact, only thing she did was tell the police where Ray was, that's all.

"Excuse me…" a nurse appeared by the doorway few moments later "….visiting hours are over. If you want, you can visit him again tomorrow at the same time"

The white tigers nodded as they all left the room. Once the room have been emptied, The still figure in that hospital bed started to show signs of life as his eye begins to twitch.

"Alright guys, dinner time" Lee announced as they sat around the dinner table.

The lion faced man started serving the meal for his companions. It was almost a routine, since Ray's confinement in the hospital. He would serve the food, tell Gary to leave some for the others, tell Kevin to mind his manners and tell Mariah that all will be alright

His talking techniques aren't quite as effective as Ray's but it will suffice.

Mariah knows what Lee is trying to accomplish and that he's trying to fill in the hole that Ray left, and for some times, it works but often, it doesn't. especially during night times when she's all alone and the nightmares would come and prey on her mind.

Some of these nightmares would include a flashback when Ray was being whipped right in front of her eyes, to the pictures of him buried under ground. Sometimes, she even feels like she's the one being buried alive and she could feel what Ray probably felt back then.

Its quite horrible, really. It wasn't a pleasant sensation. The feeling of being buried alive—its repulsive.

But Mariah can't do anything about it, no one can do anything about it, she just have to cope with it. She just hopes, that Ray would wake up soon.

"Good morning miss Mariah" a nurse greeted the pink haired neko jin as she entered the room. Mariah have been known in the hospital for quite some time now. Partly because she always visited Ray.

"Good morning" she mumbled to the over enthusiastic nurse. Personally, she could care less about the reason to the nurse's enthusiasm about today.

"Ma'am, I think you'll find the room you're about to enter quite a pleasing sight" the nurse smiled at Mariah. The neko jin only gave the nurse a confused look before heading for her destination.

Mariah stared in surprise as she entered the room where Ray was currently staying.

He was sitting on the bed, head turned on the window. His skin returned to its original tanned color and his hair was tied to that nostalgic ponytail.

Then, he turned towards her…

To be continued

Please review.


	8. He's Mine!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its characters

here is the second to the last chapter. Enjoy

**He's Mine!!**

"Ray?" Mariah muttered as she looked at the sleeping figure on the bed.

Ray turned towards Mariah. He's lost some weight but at least he wasn't pale. He looked alive. The only thing attaché to him now was the dextrose, pumping liquid nutrients in his body.

"Mariah?" then, he smiled in relief "You're alright, thank god" he gave out a sigh of relief.

The pink haired neko jin could feel her eyes watering. She can't believe it, Ray is finally awake after 2 long months of waiting, she can't believe it!

Joy took over her body as she felt herself leap forward to put Ray into one tight hug. He's here, He's back, and their reunited.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd wake up" Lee entered the room with Kevin and Gary behind him. After Mariah's somewhat hysteric expression of her joy, she called the white tigers and quite frankly, they were all excited about coming here in the hospital.

"Lee, its been a while hasn't it?" Ray smiled at his fellow neko jin. Mariah is beside him on the bed, hugging one of his arms like it was some sort of stuffed animal.

"Been a while indeed. We've had nothing but noodles since you slept, lazy bum!" Lee joked as he took a seat beside the bed. "Mariah, careful with that…" the lion faced man pointed at Ray's arm "…Ray may be a wake but he needs to regain his strength"

"Don't worry Lee, I may have slept long but I can at least beat you in firewood chopping"

"Hmph" was all Lee could say.

"Excuse me…" a nurse entered the room "…Ray Kon?" she asked, holding her clipboard close to her chest.

"Yes that's me" Ray replied politely.

"I see…" the nurse coughed and if you look closely, she has a light blush on her cheek "…Mr. Ray Kon, here is your schedule for rehab."

She handed the beyblade celebrity a piece of paper. Ray gratefully took it from the shaking hands of the nurse. He doesn't recognize the girl so he thought she must be new.

"Hmm…" he read what was written on the paper out loud "…Bench press, 90 kg 45 counts; Pull ups, 50 counts; Sit ups, 200 counts; push ups, 100 counts; jogging, 35 laps"

"You will start the rehab program tomorrow…" she said. She was about to leave when she just remembered something "…oh, I almost forgot…" she turned back to the white tigers "…I'm really sorry but visiting hours are over"

"What? Over already?" Mariah whined. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 3:00. She's been here since 7:00 a.m. "Oh alright" with that she stood up "Bye Ray, see you at rehab tomorrow" she gave him a light peck on the cheek then left together with the rest of the white tigers.

The nurse opened the door for them then watched as the group disappeared to the distance. He then turned back to the patient. Then…

"Mr. Ray Kon, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

* * *

Mariah hummed a tune as she entered the hospital. Today is Ray's first day of rehab. She made a turn to the right, then another, then to the left until the workout room of the hospital is in sight. She could hear faint giggling and squeals from there. And as a neko jin, she is naturally curious.

Mariah hurried towards the garden only to find out that the noises she was hearing came from dozens and dozens of Ray's fan girls, looking at him as he performed the exercise. He's currently doing bench press and is wearing nothing but a pair of hakama pants and a sleeveless yukata exposing those toned biceps of his.

The pink haired neko jin felt her blood boil as the girls around him started screaming "I love you Ray!" "That's my boyfriend" "Marry me Ray!!!" and "That's my future husband" Why isn't ray reacting? Why is he still working out with the other rehab patients?

Oh wait, they're separated by glass, the one where you can see through a room without being seen.

Mariah could hear herself growl. She wants nothing more than to throttle each and every single one of his fan girls and embed to their pathetic brains that Ray is _hers and hers alone!_ She wants nothing more than to strip Ray off his clothes and write on his bare skin "Mariah's Property" with a dagger.

But of course, she can't do that. She can only watch as Ray switched from bench press to pull ups. As if the sleeveless yukata isn't tempting enough for her and the fan girls, Ray removed the yukata leaving his upper body bare. All hell broke loose as the mob of girls started screaming more then squealing.

* * *

After a few more hours, Ray emerged from the workout room. It was a good workout and he's certainly feeling his strength come back to him. Only when he's completely out the room did he notice the thousands of eyes looking at him….Fan girls.

Without warning, Ray found himself being groped on places he'd rather not mention. He tried to work his way through the crowd but it was too thivk. Luckily an arm grabbed him and pulled him out.

"Phew! Thanks a lot Mariah" he said to the girl who pulled him out.

"No problem…" she replied, smiling at him "…bath now!" she hurriedly pushed Ray to the bathroom. If she didn't, then she might loose control and end up groping him too.

Mariah then noticed the fan girls staring at her, obviously wanting for her to step aside for them to invade the bathroom. Luckily, she has neko jin ferocity.

The pink haired neko jin hissed at the girls in front of her, making sure to show those fangs. Ray belongs to her and her alone!

To be continued.

Lemon next chapter


	9. An Unforgettable night I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its characters

I am reallt sorry for the long update.

**An Unforgettable Experience I**

"Home sweet home" Ray voiced out as he entered the white tigers house. He looked around and saw that nothing changed except for the "How come the stove is all dusty?"

"Well…you see…none of us can really cook" Mariah replied with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"But now that you're here, it won't be all dusty again" Kevin commented, entering the kitchen.

"Oh, is that the only reason why all of you were excited for my awakening?" Ray asked jokingly

"Yup" the rest answered in unison.

* * *

"Oh, damn, I haven't eaten this much since your long sleep Ray" Lee plopped down on the backrest of his seat, lightly patting his enlarged stomach

"I couldn't eat another bite" that was Kevin, taking some of the mess from his tooth with a toothpick.

"Ray's cooking is delicious" Gary voiced out still eating away.

"Thanks a lot Gary" was all he said. He didn't need to hear anything from Mariah. He already knows she love his cooking. Speaking of which, didn't she say she wants to talk to him about something?

"Mariah, didn't you have something you want to tell me?" he looked at the girl. His face then contorted into that of concern. Mariah was looking very ill. "Mariah?!"

The girl looked up only to see Ray approaching her hurriedly followed by the other three. She smiled weakly at them. "I'm alright, don't worry"

"I don't think so…" Ray put his hand on her forehead and wince at the warmth "…you have a fever, better get you to bed" without letting the girl protest, he carried her to her bedroom bridal style and laid her down on the bed gently.

"Rest Mariah, I'll take care of the dishes"

"Ray, you really shouldn't put yourself through all these trouble for me" the female neko jin tried to stand but a soon as she tried to even sit up, her world started to sway. As a result, she plopped back down on the bed.

A smile made its way into his lips as he glanced at her direction, giving her a reassuring look. "I'll be back with some soup" with that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Mariah?" Ray carefully peeked through the room. A groan replied to him, signaling him of a person's presence inside the room.

"Ray?" Mariah looked as the man approached her with a bowl of soup.

"Hi, feeling better" he sat beside her on the bed.

"Well, a little, is that crab soup?"

The man nodded as he fed the soup to his sickly colleague. After about five spoonfuls of soup, the girl turned away, signaling that she no longer wants any.

"Come one Mariah, just one more then you can drink your medicine and go to sleep" Ray said as he hovered the spoon over the pink haired neko jin's mouth.

"I don't want to anymore"

"Mariah…"

"Oh alright!" with that, she swallowed the liquid and drank her medicine. She then lied down and covered her whole self with the blankets.

Ray sat on the chair beside the bed and started to drift to peaceful sleep with his hands crossed across his chest and head hanging loosely. He'll be guarding Mariah for the night.

* * *

Groaning was heard inside the room.

"Mariah?" Ray said, in a somewhat groggy tone as he was woken up from his peaceful slumber.

"Ray? I'm cold" her tone was small and raw. It made him worry. The girl already have three blankets on top of her and she's still cold? Heck, if he were in her position, he'll be sweating ;like he had just gone swimming from the beach. And that would be the case if he were naked. But with clothes? He might melt!

"Ray?" Mariah sounded off again. He sighed as he climbed onto the bed and buried himself under the thick blankets and put his sick girlfriend into a warm hug.

Mariah repositioned herself, resting her head on top of his chest while her arms wrap around his torso.

"Better?" He whispered. He felt her nod against his chest. Both parties then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Its hot, its hot, very, very hot. That's the only thing Ray can think of right at the moment. Not long after he put Mariah into a warm embrace, he was woken up by the extreme heat. Mariah's temperature have went down to normal, meaning that she is already well. He should know, she is beside him in this warm mass of blankets.

"You're sweating, aren't you, Ray?" a small voice snapped him out of his trance. He looked down only to see Mariah looking up at him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked concernedly.

"I feel 100 percent rejuvenated. But you haven't answered my question Ray"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Guess I'm not used to warm atmospheres. How'd you know I was sweating?"

"Well, your shirt is all wet" Mariah tried to hide the other facts. One such example is the fact that his shirt was so wet that it sticks to his hard chest, leaving little for her imagination. "You might catch a cold if you let it dry"

"Hmm, guess your right" with that, the raven haired neko jin sat up and removed his white shirt from his body. He found out that Mariah was right. His shirt looks like its just gone from the washing machine and his body is covered with tiny droplets of sweat that he's starting to ask himself if he had been bathing in his sleep.

Mariah tried her hardest to suppress a blush. His sweat covered body seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. His toned chest riminded her of his bench press back at the hospital accompanied by his hard biceps. And those abs, oh boy, if she could just tie him up on the bed and cut off his pants, then maybe..._'STOP! No! Bad Mariah!_' she mentally slapped herself for thinking such dirty thoughts. She watched him as he laid back down on the bed and put her into another comforting hug. She couldn't help but feel aroused as her head touched his bare chest.

The raven haired neko jin could feel his arousal under his pants. Mariah's hand on top of his bare skin was doing such a large impact on his body.

Both parties, in what can only be described as a coincidental event, looked at each other straight in the eye. They were barely aware of their lips meeting.

To be continued.

Now I know that I said there would be a lemon on this chapter. Unfortunately, I made some revisions. I decided to make this a ten chapter fic rather than a shorter 9 chapter fic. I hope this is okay for you guys.

Please review


	10. An Unforgettable night II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade nor do I own any of its charaters

I never thought ending a story exceeding five chapters would make me feel so...sad. Its like, leaving high school you know?

Anyway, here is the last chapter. Enjoy!!!

**An Unforgettable Experience II**

'_When did this happen?'_ Ray thought as he continued lavishing Mariah's lips with his tongue. _'When did I positioned myself on top of her?'_ he continued his quest, moving from her lips down her cheek bones, leaving hot, wet trails of kisses in its wake. He heard her moan under him. _'When did I untangle her hair?'_ he lifted himself up with great effort as he looked down on his partner. Her hair was loose from its usual ponytail and her sweats made it wet, stick and curl around the sides of her face

"Why did you stop?" she asked, in a somewhat deranged tone.

"Sorry" he whispered as he dove down and caressed her lips once more. He moved down to her neck, bare and exposed to his desire as her head is thrown backwards. Nervously, he unbuttoned her shirt with his hands, shaking with excitement at what he is about to reveal.

The pink garment dropped on the floor, leaving her in her upper body nearly naked. Sweat trickled down her flat abdomen, light made her creamy skin glow and his hand could feel her smoothness. Gently, he slid his hands under her and carefully lifted her so their lips would meet.

The couple engaged in another passionate kiss, moaning every now and then while the boy's fingers unlocked his partner's underwear. Like the blouse, it dropped weightlessly on the floor and he could now take in the full sight of her bare upper body.

A single moan escaped her lips as she felt his rough hands cup her breasts. He is the only one who can do this to her. He is the only man who can make her feel so light. She could feel him, on top of her, sucking her nipples in his mouth while rough hands glided along the sides of her body.

Her round breasts were like drugs to his senses. He couldn't help himself but caress both with his tongue. With ease and surprising gentility, he glided his hands along her delicate curves, feeling her shiver under his touch. He wants more, more of the addicting moans coming from her mouth. He wants her to raise her chest up high and throw her head back. He wants her.

Ray was barely aware of him moving down her flat abdomen, kissing it with great passion and he can't help but frown as his exploration was interrupted by her pants.

"Mariah, can I?" they may be engaged and having sex but they still have to mind their manners. He saw her nod, allowing him to continue. And continue he did.

With little effort, the last two garments fell on the floor giving the raven haired neko jin the opportunity to see her in her naked form. Without hesitation, he lowered himself, hands gliding up her slim legs, then down her hips wet from their activity. She is obviously aroused by their actions. He smiled a little as he explored her sensitive spot.

Mariah hissed as she felt his tongue on her g-spot. Her head threw back and her chest rose. "Oh Ray!" she moaned. The thrill is simply too much, too exciting, too _intoxicating._ That's it! She can't hold it any longer! She never thought in her whole life that she'll have the strength to pin down Ray Kon.

Ray dropped flat back on the bed with an 'oof' as Mariah violently rolled on top of him, a mischievous smile plastered across her face. She mouthed the word "My turn" to him before diving down and taking possession of his lips.

Slowly, the pink haired neko jin moved down his cheek bones, slowly making her way to his neck. She slid her arms around his rock hard body, making its way on his back to untangle his long locks of raven hair.

He hissed, somewhat loudly, as he felt Mariah playfully bit his nipple.

She chuckled at his reaction. One of her hands is now entangled in his hair, playing with it while the other glided along his broad chest and shoulders, feeling those rock hard muscles he's carved over the years. Like her partner, she was barely aware of moving down on his abs but what the heck! She's here, he's naked and their alone. The rest of the guys are still sleeping, might as well take advantage of the privacy.

She smiled slyly as she sat on top of him and slowly caressed his six pack with her hands. She could see that it's making such a huge impact on him as he now rose his chest up high and throwing his head back with a moan. His reaction was just the thing she needed to continued her exploration as she moved down and removed his pants and boxers.

The last of his clothes fell on the floor and she could now see him in his full, naked glory. _'Oh my god'_ she though as her eyes landed on his hard erection.

"Someone's excited" she commented with a smirk.

"Look who's talking you're—" his sentence was cut short as he felt Mariah's fingers wrap around his erection and slowly moved up and down in a teasing manner. The boy couldn't help but moan and throw his head back once more as the sensations the action brought fogged his mind.

"You like that Ray?" she smirked, liking his reaction

Ray only moaned in response as his head shook from side to side.

She chuckled at this. He is such a conservative guy and he is not used to such things which makes him more adorable. Lowering herself, the female neko jin licked the tip of his erection where tiny droplets of white semen have been secreted.

"Oh, Mariah, please" Ray moaned again. The sensation was too much.

Another smile crossed her lips as she glided her hands once more on the sides of his body, moving backwards then gently lift him up so their now both on a sitting position. Her hands curled around his hair as she slowly lowered herself.

"Are you—" once again, the boy was unable to finish his sentence as his partner's lips collided with his own and engage him in a passionate kiss. And then suddenly, he felt something tight wrap around him.

Mariah let him enter her as she lowered herself, wrapping her hips around his torso, until he is inside her. There was a slight tinge of pain but pure pleasure followed afterwards.

Ray's head threw backwards as Mariah now moved them in a rhythmical motion. He followed soon and soon enough, they reached climax.

"Ray!"

"Mariah!"

She tightened around him while he release inside her. After that moment, they both collapsed, side by side, on the bed. Both, sweating, and both still tingling from their activity.

Ray looked at his partner and gently caressed her cheek with his hand. Her sweat made her glitter under the dim light of the room. She is just so beautiful and he just can't believe his luck for being paired with such beauty.

She looked at him, from head to toe. His sweaty body seemed to glow under the light of her room. His muscles seems to be outlined with sweat. His chest, his broad shoulders, his tones biceps, his perfect abs, all of those belong to her now and she can't help but smile. She is such a lucky girl.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

Mariah nodded as she moved closer to him, resting her head on top of his bare, muscular chest while her hips entangled with his. After having done what they just did with a man like Ray, who would not feel good?

End

And that concludes our story. I truly hope you find my lemon satisfactory. I would like to use this portion to say thanks to all those who stuck out and read both Courage and Vengeance. Your support made this story possible.

Please review.


End file.
